In general, a technique for wireless communication over very short distances is referred to as near field communication (NFC). Typically, a device-to-device (D2D) communication for performing direct communication between devices without a repeater is considered a near field communication.
Research on an error correcting code in a physical layer has been conducted in a manner in which, while increasing the reliability of data transmitted between a transmitter and a receiver, the data can be quickly transmitted and also quickly processed. For example, a turbo code is included in an error correcting code. The turbo code is a low-complexity encoding and decoding algorithm, and provides, in an additive white Gaussian noise (AWGN) environment, an error correcting performance close to a theoretical limit of Shannon after only a relatively small number of times of decoding.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.